Zoro's real test
by Kazal
Summary: The crew finds an island and Nami decides it would be fun to sleep on it for the night. in the morning Zoro wakes up and sees a man standing in frout of him what does the guy want read and find out. pairing LuffyXNami
1. Chapter 1

ZOLO's LESSOIN IN SWORDSMANSHIP

A/N: ok note I'm new at One Piece fan fic so please tell me what I do wrong so I can correct it thanks

Luffy was sitting in his favorite chair sleeping away with the rest of the crew working on the ship. Nami was plotting the course for the quickest way to the grand line. Usopp was saying how much of a great captain he would make. Sanji for making lunch for the crew

And Zolo was napping away on the cool sunny day

"Ok you lazy bums lunch is up" Sanji yelled Zolo slowly raised at this and made his way to the kitchen but was cut of by Luffy wiping by him chanting "food food food" Zolo got his balance back and thought 'how I agreed to join this crew I well never know'

the rest of the crew joined them. As usual Luffy was grabbing everything in sight and wolfing it down like he hadn't eaten in days. Nami was last to come in studying a map as she walked in. "what's that you got there Nami" Luffy asked with a mouth full. Sanji saw this and drop kicked him right on the head yelling "you never talk to a lady with food in your mouth"

He paused and his eyes grew hearts in them "especially Nami" Nami walked up to him and slapped him down to the ground "how many times have I to you Luffy can speak to me any way he wants to." She looked at him and winked "he is my boyfriend after all" Luffy jumped up and kissed her "dang right I am haha"

Zolo left the room at this and started his mid morning training. He still had Mehawk on his mind 'I well become stronger then him I well fight him again and I'll win next time.' Nighttime fell quickly Nami decided it would be fun to camp out on the nearby island so of course Luffy sided with her. Which meant they all had to go.

Usopp was very reluctant about going be Luffy said he could be captain for the day if he went. Luffy and Nami had their own tent Zolo slept on the ground and Sanji and Usopp slept in the other tent. The next morning Zolo got up and a strange figured man was there. He looked a Zolo and said, "So you must be Zolo the greatest worrier in the land is that correct"

"Well I'm not the best in the land yet but It's what I…" Zolo stopped and drew one of his swords and blocked the blade of his attacker. "Good" the figure said "I have finally found you I've been looking all over the ocean for you. Ever since I found Mehawk before I killed him he told me about you. So I just had to run instantly and set out the search for you." He pulled another sword and yelled.

"So I can add you to my collection of want a be master swordsman" Zolo pulled his remaining blades to deflect the slashes his foe was throwing at him. Zolo tried to slash at the figure but he blocked it with one blade and broke one of Zolo's swords with the other. "You see Zolo I am the very best there is Mehawk said it and so did his clan of weak ants easily squashed by my skill and blades" the attacker put his swords away " I well do to you what I did to Mehawk you have three days on the third my hunt for you begins again. Now you can do what Mehawk did and run thinking I won't find you. Or you can train or it least get better swords meant for fighting in stead of those paper blades you carry with you now."

Zolo looked at the shattered sword and agreed to his terms before he left Zolo asked "well stranger can I at least get your name" the man turned around "my name only goes to the corpses I leave behind me oh and you better get those cut healed before starting your new training."

Zolo looked to his arms and side that were leaking blood out of them when he looked up the man was gone vanished into thin air. In those ten minutes he had four large cuts on him. The others woke up and asked what happened to him he didn't say a thing and started bandaging his wounds and asked when they were stopping at an island with a market. "Well I kind of like this place I mean I know you haven't been having to much luck here but we were thinking on staying again tonight." Luffy said

Zolo looked at him sharply and said "Luffy we have to get out of here now I broke one of my swords on a rock and need to get another one" he said feeling stupid now not being able to think of anything else to say." Hmmm well ok I guess that means we're off guys" "ooohhhh" the group said they all started packing except Sanji "ok cabbage head I know your stupid but not stupid enough to hit one of your swords up against a rock."

Zolo looked at him no a get off my back type of way "so what really happened huh?" the cook questioned, " this guy I woke up and he was standing above me and asked if I was Zolo. I answered and he pulled his blades on me" he paused for a moment and finished "I fought him for ten minutes and got four cutes alone my arms and sided" Sanji sat down and lit a cigarette

" Well that sucks Mr. Big bad swordsman just got a bet down big time wait where does the broken sword come in?" Zolo looked down "that guy blocked a triple side slash with one blade the shattered this one with one blow. I've never seen that done before and now I have three days to train and become strong enough to fight him."

"Well I guess you better get started now swordsman that guy is probably watching you now" Zolo nodded and got to the ship to help pack "well Zolo looked torn up" Nami stated to Luffy "Yeah but I know he'll be ok he is Zolo after all" he said giving her a big smile "yeah that's true nothing can stop him"

A/N well that ends the first chapter on this hopefully long story if I can get three reviews I would be very happy thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

ZOLO'S BUYS HIS BLADES

A/N well for one I would like to say I am so sorry for not updating lately it's just been a bit hard to sit and think but im back and I'll try to stay long

Zolo sat on the ship sleeping away one of his last three days of life. The sun was so bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. After about an hour or so then arrived at a town where he could get his swords the other broke soon after the fight.

"Zolo oh Zolo" Luffy said trying to wake him "can I now Nami please" Nami started to walk away and said "go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you". Luffy happy to hear that pulled his fist back and. "ooooowwwwww!"

The captain screamed as the crew rushed to see what happened. They saw a small cut on Luffy's hand that was now a scarlet red. Chopper walked in and looked at Luffy's hand "wwaahhh how did you do this to yourself you must have hit three veins with this cut what happened."

Nami instantly started laughing on the floor "hahaha I told you Luffy I knew this would happen to you hahaha man that's good"

Chopper looked at her then back to Luffy "well come on let's get this bandaged" Sanji knew exactly what happened. He looked down at Zolo "you could have gone a little easy on him." Zolo lifted his eyelids and looked up at him "I don't think so im not taking on mercy on anyone who stands in my way. That means you to cook."

"Hmph bring it on cucumber head I only have to put up with you for two more days till your dead." Zolo jumped to his feet and smashed his face in with his fist "if that's what you think you are very sadly mistaken. I promised someone I would be the best there is. Its not just me im living for its her as well." Sanji got up got up "I hope so"

Nami looked at Luffy's bandaged hand and held the hand that wasn't wounded "I told you not to try it but nope don't listen to me" Luffy had a upside down smile on his face "but it was such a nice day and Zolo had to ruin it"

Nami shook her head and crossed her arms "well you asked for it wax for brains" Luffy started to pout now and didn't talk or even look at Zolo when they got to the town "well here's the blade shop I'll only be a moment" Zolo stated.

But it really wasn't true "he's been in there for an hour now" Luffy started to complain "can't we just leave him" Chopper came in with two bags of medical supplies "well im done with my shopping this should hold us down for a bit." "Hey thanks for fixing Luffy's hand Chopper."

"Oh no problem um Nami can you come over here please" "yeah sure Luffy please try to stay out of trouble this time ok." Luffy grinned and said "oh but Nami that guy was asking for it and…" "I don't want to hear it just don't do anything stupid ok hon" Nami said then kissed him and went to see what Chopper wanted.

"Well what is it Chopper" Chopper looked at her and gave her a rather long needle Nami looked at him wide eyed "what in the world is that for" "well although im sure Zolo cleans his sword like a mad man. There could be some diseases still left on it this is for his own good Nami"

"Fine give me the thing you cowered" Chopper picked up his things and thanked Nami "now chopper does it matter where I stick him" "no as long as it gets in him we'll be good thanks again Nami."

Nami walked back to Luffy needle in hand "hey Luffy I need you to stay still and look at the bird ok" "hmm well ok oh look that ones blue and that's red" Nami quickly stuck him with the needle and blamed it on a bee. They started back to the blades shop where they left Zolo and Zolo just stepped out.

"Hey Zolo" Nami yelled dragging Luffy behind her "Luffy do you have something you want to tell Zolo" "umm Zolo im sorry for trying to hit you to wake you up" Zolo looked at him and started to walk for the ship "im sorry to."

"Hey you hear that Nami Zolo said he was sorry haha" Luffy started to do a stupid dance and Nami put her hands in her face "how did I end up with this idiot." Luffy walked over and gave her a long and passionate kiss and when they broke he said, "because you love me" she stood there and blushed a little "that I do dear captain"

A/N ok so there not the best update but there are going to be five chapters before he meets with that guy again (im doing am and pm) so that should help well bye and please review and im yet again sorry for not updating sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

ZOLOS DREAMS

A/N: ok sorry for not updating this sooner I kinda lost track of time and everything but I'm updating now so here you go

The night was clear and not a cloud in the sky. Zoro walked along the deck of the ship the night shift was his tonight. He was just sitting in the crows nest minding his own business when.

"HEY ZORO" Luffy yelled Zoro jerked awake "What in the world did you do that was Luffy" he yelled back at him. Luffy took his straw hat off and scratched his head then it hit him.

"Oh yeah" Zoro looked at him "what? What is it?" Luffy pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket "I knew I wouldn't remember this aha". He unfolded the paper and read it "ok…ah here it is Nami said you need to move your head a little to the right, kinda like right there yeah perfect"

With this Luffy jumped down from the crows nest and returned to Nami. Zoro just stood there wondering what just happened. "why can't this kinda stuff happen when Ussop or Sanji take the watch and wait a minute why doesn't Luffy ever take watch?" 

"Oh well no point in thinking over it now back to sleep" Zoro's eyes closed and Zoro began to dream Mihawk stood out of breath beaten a cut across his back. The figure worked his way through to fog toward him. Mihawk swung his large sword at where he though he was, but failed.

Mihawk began walking through the fog. He knew his time had come and he was unafraid but he couldn't throw down the sense of him being wronged. He knelt down and looked into the sky. "Zoro I am truly sorry…I won't be able to fulfill my promise to you"

Mihawk then looked down at two blades through him. Mihawk thought to him self 'you know in the end it's not so bad…no more pain no more worrying about being the best in all lands. Just peace and calmness'

The figure then spook "you have been defeated Hawkeye Mihawk a challenge you were but defeated you stand" Mihawk continued to look at the blades positioned through him 'the moment he pulls his swords out it'll be over'

The figure stood above him "now who is the Zoro you were talking about hmmm" Mihawk merely said these words that burned into the man "he's the greatest swordsman now". At this the figure pulled his blades out "farewell Hawkeye Mihawk …Zoro" He looked back at the lifeless legend "as promised Mihawk I well give you my name. My name is…"

In that instant Zoro lifted his head in shock of what just happened 'I can't believe it' he thought to him self "so he is dead well I am not going to let his last words die with him. Now more then ever I need to become the greatest swordsman not just for her but for Mihawk as well"

Nami then appeared out of no where and hit Zoro square in the head "well you shut up already some people are trying to sleep aaahhh" as she walked off she started murmuring "the nerve of some people can't even let a girl get some sleep or nothing"

She continued on until her voice was unheard to him. Zoro rubbed his head and looked into the starts "I well be the best for both of you". Nami returned to Luffy who was having a mid night snack "Luffy how many times have I told you stop eating at night it's bad for you"

Luffy lifted his head up and looked at her "but I'm hungry and besides I can't count" he said giving her a large smile. "Ok that's it" Nami grabbed a broom Luffy looked at the broom then at her while still putting food into his mouth. "What are you going to do with that?" Nami lifted it above her head "I'll tell you what I'm going to do with it. I'm going to teach you to start listening to me and not your stomach for a change"

Luffy's mouth dropped to the floor "what do you mean" Nami started swinging the broom at him. "Hey Nami cut it out wow hey be careful eek that almost it him aahhh come on Nami when you said you wanted the ship clean I didn't know you wanted it clean that second. Eeek besides I never heard of this cleaning method before.

Nami finally hit him in the head and he fell to the floor a bump on his head "ow Nami now look you gave me a bump on my head" He said with a sad face. "I'm sorry Luffy but you have to learn your lesson be sides it's better coming out of me inside of Sanji right.

Luffy rubbed his head "I guess so" she knelt down beside him and gave him a kiss on where she hit him. "Their now does that feel better?" Luffy turned toward her and kissed her "yeah I feel much better now huh" his stomach started to growl then.

He looked at Nami then back to his stomach "lets go to bed Nami" he got up and reached his hand out to her. She took his hand "see now you got it" 'at least while I'm awake' she thought with a smile on her face.

Zoro was now about to doze off again "I am going to become the best there is I'll do it for you both so that your deaths won't be in vain and so you're believing in me won't be wasted"


End file.
